Pokemon: Traveller
by 0-inker-0
Summary: Capri is a normal girl who has long outgrown her love of games and longing for adventures, but she is thrown into a world that fulfills all of her childhood dreams! OC! Romance later on... Picture of Capri in profile
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Eighteen year old Capri Wilson sighed heavily as she shook the raindrops from her choppy, short, sand colored hair. Her favourite outfit was soaked right through – from her crimson scarf and mint striped shirt to her tall socks and white and red sneakers.

"Fantastic," she said, catching her appearance in the mirror. It almost made her grateful the raging thunderstorm outside was keeping her from the concert she was supposed to be seeing while her parents were out of town.

'_At least I can actually listen to music instead of having to hear Reagan prattle on about her skank adventures',_ thought Capri smugly. A pink object out of the corner of her eye caught her attention as she made her way to the kitchen to find something eat – a Nintendo DS.

Capri snorted and put it aside. '_Gillian is going to FREAK when she realizes she forgot her stupid game; the dork,'_ she thought, thinking of her eleven year old sister who was away with her parents on a trip to a specialist on the other side of the country. _'I bet it isn't pouring buckets there,' _her inner voice dripping with venom. Capri lived for warm weather and sunshine, not cool, dark, and wet.

Looking in the fridge to no avail, Capri yawned and collapsed on the couch when something caught her eye once more. The DS was on the coffee table now.

'_What the…? Weird.' _The teenage girl eyed the game system, picking it up and examining the toy. It's plastic feel familiar in her hands, bringing back memories of her own childhood and adventures in another land with magical creatures that fit into small balls.

Her curiosity piqued, Capri looked to see what game was in the slot and smiled: Pokemon. Capri decided to turn it on and play. Gillian would never know, she was on the other side of the country and she was home alone… no harm in playing for a little bit.

Finding the switch for the DS Capri flicked it on and selected the game on the main screen. The familiar Pokemon logo appeared.

"Son of a-" she shouted as the lights went out, leaving nothing but the light of the game to illuminate the room in an eerie glow; deafening thunder roaring and drowning her angry expletives.

All of a sudden the air felt electric, and Capri felt like she was falling as the light of the DS flashed bright causing her to blink.

And when she opened her eyes, she screamed. She was falling through the sky, filled with lightning and rain. The wind roared as it rushed past her ears and the thunder cracked and shook her entire body. Capri thought she was going to be struck by lightning when the storm began to dissipate into darkness, stars and silence filling her senses.

A creature appeared in front of her, but Capri was unable to make out its shape. It opened its mouth as if it was speaking to her but no sound came out – instead, she heard a warm, strong voice inside her head.

'_You are ready.'_


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Sinnoh

'_Ready? Ready for what?' she demanded of the creature. _

'_To fulfill your destiny.'_

XxxX

When Capri opened her eyes once more there was a small, white creature sniffing at her gently. It looked like some sort of fairy with a strangly shaped head and a white body with markings. It was flying, but its wings didn't move.

"Togetic?" she recalled.

The pokemon smiled, "Tog-eh!"

Capri jumped up and immediately regretted it, the blood rushing too quickly causing her to feel dizzy and she almost fell over but Togetic caught her hand and steadied her. Looking around, she realized she was on a beach next to a lake that was lit hauntingly by the light of the full moon. _'Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore,'_ she thought with humour.

"Thanks." The pokemon squeaked in reply, placing a small object in her hand before giggling and flying in circles around her. Capri examined it in the moonlight – it was a pokeball. "This can't be real, I have to be dreaming."

"Tog-eh. Togetic, toge, to-geh."

"This must be yours. Do _you _know who that was? Or what they meant? Or if this is even _real_?" Capri said, running a hand through her hair. Togetic giggled once more and flew off into the forest.

"Hey! Come back!" she shouted, running to follow.

Togetic led her through the darkness, its white body slightly illuminated as it weaved through the trees. Capri was soon exhausted but spotted a large building that looked like a laboratory, startled to see someone watching them approach from the window and throw the door open when they arrived.

"Welcome to Sinnoh!" said the man. He had a dark trench coat on and a big, grey moustache.

"Um… thank you?" she replied weakly. The man reminded her of a more serious looking Professor Oak in a way – they bore the same aura of intelligence. Capri was impressed her imagination was able to dream up such a character anymore.

"Please, come in. We have much to discuss, miss…?"

"Capri, just call me Capri."

"My name is Professor Rowan, and it is a great honour to meet you."

More confusion filled her mind as questions took control of her thoughts. "Maybe you can tell me what's going on in this crazy dream."

Togetic and Professor Rowan both laughed as they walked inside. "My dear girl, you are most definitely not dreaming," said the pokemon expert as he pulled a rope next to the door and Capri thought she heard a bell tinkle next door.

Capri examined the lab, surprised to see so many more machines than books. A moment later a young man about her age appeared at the door, panting heavily as though he had just been running.

"He's here, professor?" he said, blue eyes bright.

"_She's_ here, Lucas. Capri, this is Lucas: my assistant. Lucas, this is Capri."

The two stared each other down. Lucas was clearly very surprised by her appearance; he was staring at her like she had two heads. Dressed like a pokemon trainer for outdoor activity, he was wearing sporty red, black, and blue clothing with a red hat and pokeballs on his belt.

Capri smiled crookedly, "Not what you were expecting, I take it?" Lucas shook his head and flushed in embarrassment, looking away. She turned back to the professor, "What did you mean by this isn't a dream? Of course it is, pokemon aren't real," she said. Just then Capri felt a sharp pinch on her arm that made her cry out. Turning to accost her assailant, she spotted Togetic with an amused expression in her eyes. "Hmph. Thanks Togetic." Professor Rowan and Lucas burst out laughing.

But their laughter went unheard by Capri; she wrapped her arms around herself and was thinking _'If this isn't a dream, how did I get here? More important yet, how do I get _home_?'_

Tears began to well in her green eyes and panic in her chest. She voiced her questions to the professor and Lucas which made her lose the battle with her tears.

The two men frowned, uncomfortable with the sight of the crying young woman. Togetic nudged Capri's hand gently as if to say 'It's alright.' Capri sniffed and opened her arms, the pokemon moving to hug her neck. Warm calm began to spread through her body and drying the tears in her eyes.

"Amazing…" whispered Lucas. The professor cleared his throat, interrupting the touching scene.

"Capri, I may have an answer to why you were taken out of your world. You were brought here to fulfill what we believe to be a prophecy made hundreds of years ago."

"A prophecy?" she croaked hoarsely, "About what?"

A look of uncertainty passed between the professor and Lucas.

"Uh… we don't really know, exactly," said Lucas.

"You don't know? How do you not know?" cried Capri incredulously. It figures that she'd have her childhood fantasy come true but not know what her heroic task was supposed to be.

"It's not really clear. All the data we've collected has been in incomplete fragments from all over the world," explained Professor Rowan. He walked over to one of the machines and pressed a few buttons, causing the lights to dim and a holographic screen to appear. On it was various pictures and pages from books, ruins, and cave walls. "All we know is that on the summer solstice on a full moon night – tonight – a traveller from another world would appear accompanied by the fairy -"

"Tog-eh!" cried the pokemon.

"-pokemon, and that they would in time become a powerful trainer to stop… something. Bad, we assume."

Capri ran a hand through her hair, her mind racing at a million miles an hour as her countless adventures in the land of pokemon through her games played in her mind. She recognized the text from an earlier game as the Unknown, ancient pokemon in the form of characters and from what she could read it appeared as though Professor Rowan was correct. What shocked her most was a painting depicting a figure she could have sworn had the same haircut and scarf as her.

"I thought Unknown markings were only found in Johto," she mused.

"You know about our world, and the Unknown?" gasped Professor Rowan. Capri nodded.

"In my world, your world is fictional, make believe. It's the setting for a video game I played all the time when I was younger," she explained, the memories still playing in her mind of her adventures with her epic teams of legendary and powerful pokemon. "I've travelled to the farthest reaches of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. I've defeated the Pokemon League three times and caught hundreds of pokemon including the three legendary birds as well as Mew, Ho-oh, Lugia, Groudon, and Kyogre… although I've never been able to catch Mewtwo. He always manages to escape somehow… same with Raikou, Entei, and Suicine, the speedy buggers." A proud smile now played across her face, her eyes bright with a fierce light. "I guess you could say I know your world _very _well."

The professor and Lucas simply stood in place with stunned looks on their faces and this time it was Capri's turn to laugh.

"Legendary hero indeed!" said Professor Rowan, collapsing back into a chair. Lucas looked annoyed.

"If you know so much about our world already then, you should have no problem beating me in a pokemon battle," said Lucas smugly.

Her pride for her skills re-surfacing, Capri recognized the challenge and it ignited in her a fire.

"I accept, Lucas."

XxxX

Lucas led Capri and Togetic through a door at the back of the lab and into the forest to a clearing. Capri stopped at the entrance while Lucas took his position at the other end, Professor Rowan close behind.

Togetic looked at her friend. "Tog-eh? Togetic, tic!"

"Of course I remember how to battle! Although I wish I knew what attacks you know."

The pokemon took Capri's hand and a grin quickly spread across her face. "Excellent."

"Ready when you are!" shouted Lucas from the other side of the clearing.

"Let's go, Togetic!" cried Capri.

"Go, Torterra!"

As Togetic rushed forward to stand in front of Capri, Lucas threw a pokeball that unleashed an enourmous, turtle-like pokemon with a giant tree and spikes growing out of its shell.

Capri was surprised to see a pokemon she didn't recognize, but Sinnoh was a new region to her and she supposed it only logical that it would contain new pokemon. Examining for weaknesses, she figured it was probably a plant type due to the large tree on its back.

"Aerial ace, Togetic!"

The white fairy pokemon flew high and dove at its opponent, becoming a bright blur of light. At first Capri thought Togetic had missed because she sped by so fast but was assured when she heard Torterra cry in pain.

"Damnit! Torterra, use body slam!" shouted Lucas. Torterra obeyed and leapt into the air with greater ease than Capri would have guessed considering its build.

"Dodge it! And use aerial ace again!"

In the blink of an eye Togetic was no longer in danger of being crushed by the body slam attack, and became the light blur once more as she hit Torterra with aerial ace once more.

"Torr!" cried the turtle pokemon.

"Quick, finish it off with hyper voice!" Capri shouted before Lucas could issue another order.

Togetic opened her mouth and emitted a painfully loud and high pitched cry. Visible sound waves appeared and flew towards Torterra, tearing up the ground as they made their way to their target. When the sound waves struck the enemy pokemon there was a muffled explosion of dirt and rocks.

Capri and Lucas held their breaths and the dust cleared and revealed a KO-ed Torterra.

"Yeah! That was AWESOME!" shouted Capri, jumping up and down. Togetic squealed happily and flew into her trainer's arms.

Lucas withdrew his pokemon and walked over to the victor with a stunned Professor Rowan.

"That was incredible! How did you know Torterra was weak against flying?"

Capri shrugged at Lucas, "The tree on his back? Sudowoodo looks like a plant type but is rock and the only thing that gives that away is that his leaves are solid looking. Torterra's live tree was kinda a dead giveaway."

Professor Rowan laughed, "Maybe we were wrong about her being the hero, maybe she's a prodigal pokemon researcher!"


End file.
